jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lista Standów
Ten artykuł zawiera listę wszystkich Standów jakie się dotychczas pojawiły w JoJo's Bizarre Adventure i powiązanych mediach. Opisy Standów, których nazwy nie zostały ujawnione można znaleźć na Liście Nienazwanych Standów. Do tej pory w częściach 3-8 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure jest 165 różnych Standów. Stardust Crusaders * Star Platinum * Magician's Red * Hermit Purple * Hierophant Green * Silver Chariot * The Fool * The World * Tower of Gray * Dark Blue Moon * Strength * Ebony Devil * Yellow Temperance * Hanged Man * Emperor * Empress * Wheel of Fortune * Justice * Lovers * Sun * Death Thirteen * Judgement * High Priestess * Geb * Khnum * Tohth * Anubis * Bastet * Sethan * Osiris * Horus * Atum * Tenore Sax * Cream * Stand Holy * Stand Joestar Diamond Is Unbreakable * Crazy Diamond * Star Platinum * The Hand * Echoes * Heaven's Door * Killer Queen * Aqua Necklace * Bad Company * Red Hot Chili Pepper * The Lock * Surface * Love Deluxe * Pearl Jam * Hermit Purple * Achtung Baby * Ratt * Harvest * Cinderella * Atom Heart Father * Boy II Man * Earth Wind and Fire * Highway Star * Stray Cat * Super Fly * Enigma * Cheap Trick * Stand Ojca Nijimury Vento Aureo * Gold Experience * Sticky Fingers * Moody Blues * Sex Pistols * Aerosmith * Purple Haze * Spice Girl * Silver Chariot * Silver Chariot Requiem * Gold Experience Requiem * King Crimson * Echoes * Black Sabbath * Soft Machine * Kraft Work * Little Feet * Man in the Mirror * Mr.President * Beach Boy * The Grateful Dead * Baby Face * White Album * Clash * Talking Head * Notorious B.I.G * Metallica * Green Day * Oasis * Rolling Stones * Standy Sorbeta i Gelato * Stand Pracownika Zasobów Naturalnych Stone Ocean * Stone Free * Star Platinum * Kiss * Burning Down the House * Foo Fighters * Weather Report * Diver Down * Whitesnake * C-Moon * Made in Heaven * Goo Goo Dolls * Manhattan Transfer * Highway to Hell * Marilyn Manson * Jumpin' Jack Flash * Limp Bizkit * Survivor * Planet Waves * Dragon's Dream * Yo-Yo Ma * Green, Green Grass of Home * Jail House Lock * Bohemian Rhapsody * Sky High * Under World * Stand Zagotowujący Wodę * Stand Matki Emporio Steel Ball Run * Tusk * Ball Breaker * Oh! Lonesome Me * Scary Monsters * Cream Starter * Ticket to Ride * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap * In a Silent Way * Hey Ya! * Tomb of the Boom * Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure * Wired * Mandom * Catch the Rainbow * Sugar Mountain's Spring * Tatoo You! * Tubular Bells * 20th Century Boy * Civil War * Chocolate Disco * THE WORLD * Stand Poszukiwacza Szmaragdów JoJolion * Soft & Wet * Paisley Park * Nut King Call * Paper Moon King * King Nothing * Speed King * Killer Queen * Fun Fun Fun * California King Bed * Born This Way * Les Feuilles * I Am a Rock * Doobie Wah! * Love Love Deluxe * Schott Key No.1 * Schott Key No.2 * Vitamin C * Walking Heart * Milagro Man * Blue Hawaii * Doggy Style * Brain Storm * Ozon Baby * Doctor Wu * Awaking III Leaves * Stand Holy Joestar-Kiry * Stand Satoru * Stand Kaato * Tusk Light Novele The Genesis of Universe * Dark Mirage * Satanic Coupler * Ptah Golden Heart, Golden Ring * The Cure * Public Image Limited * Joy Division 4th Another Day * The Book * Memory of Jet Purple Haze Feedback * Purple Haze Distortion * Voodoo Child * All Along the Watchtower * Manic Depression * Rainy Day Dream Away * Dolly Dagger * Night Bird Flying JORGE JOESTAR * C-Moon Ultimate Requiem * NYPD Blue * U-Boat * The Iron Ladies * Singing in the Rain * Ultimate D4C * Evil Dead * Videodrome * Stepmom * Grand Bleu * The Passion * The World Ultimate * Arrow Cross House * Stray Dog * Twister * Dune * Face Off * Blue Thunder * Whitesnake Ultimate * Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem * Right Stuff * Rear Window * Blob Inne * Stand Użytkownika Standu * Strange Relation * Stand Kaoru * Love Note * Torba Gucci * Remote Romance * Berry Berry Skull * Assy the Horse * The World Over Heaven * House of Holy * JoJosapiens Ciekawostki